Battlegrounds Offensive Strategy
Battlegrounds Offensive Strategy This article is for use with the offensive battlegrounds. The goal: Use battlegrounds as a place to get more powerful troops. The theory: Send in as many units that you have trained as possible (pikemen and paladins especially) and you will receive more powerful troops as rewards. The more gold you spent on making the troops you lose, the more defense troop rewards you will get. The more iron you spent, the more offense. The information below is the accumulation of information from the Plarium Forums, various sites, and experience using the method. For other articles on other sites, click here. Note: This theory is not for use in the main Saga Quest battlegrounds, where you are offered a set amount of troop rewards. Saga Quest battlegrounds are much more difficult and have a different strategy. All Saga Quest Battlegrounds are more difficult so use a different strategy. Problem 1: We don't know how many troops are in an offensive battleground. Strategy for problem 1: I've been struggling with this problem for a while. I don't want to sacrifice a lot of troops to find out what is in the battleground. It has been suggested on other sites that one should send in a small contingent of forces powerful enough to kill some of the enemy and then their strength will be revealed. I can't remember the last time a Battleground didn't have some of each of the four types of offense, so if you don't see them represented, it might mean that you didn't kill off one of a certain type. Be suspicious. Often times, you send in the small contingent and then the information returned is not enough to see exactly how many troops are present because the total will be represented as ??. However, you do now have information that is handy. You now have the ratio of different types of troops. This ratio seems to hold as you go through the rest of the BG. Yet, even with the ratio, you still don't know the total. Yet we can estimate. If you have sent enough troops to knock down the completion status of the Battleground to 3 of 4 bars, you can estimate the remaining troop strength by multiplying your kills times 3. This will give a rough estimate. Now you can estimate out the remaining troop size. Problem 2: We don't know what to send to the Battleground, even if we know the troop strength. Strategy for problem 2: The goal of the Battlegrounds is to send in the most infantry you can. You want to leave valuable units at your castle or in the catacombs because the last thing you want to say to yourself is "Damnit! I lost my army at the battlegrounds again!" If you are gonna lose troops, lose the ones you can rebuild. Also, look at the ratio of what kind of troop you are fighting. If there is a large amount of infantry, send in infantry and cavalry, with heavier emphasis on cavalry. If infantry is lower in your ratio, then send a lot of infantry to fight. Troops have 3 times the defense against opposing troops of the same type, so when you send troops to a battle where the opposing army has the same type, heavy casualties will occur. Good if you want to lose infantry. Bad if you send bestiary units to battle bestiary units. Don't send legendary units into the battlegrounds. You will likely lose some and what you get in return won't be worth it. Don't be a hero. Problem 3: I don't always get troops as rewards Strategy for problem 3: That's right. You won't always get troop rewards for battlegrounds. The point of this strategy is to maximize the times that you do get troop rewards. So thinking about this, don't risk what is most valuable when you are sending troops out. You also need to realize that if you totally dominate a battleground, you are less likely to get troop rewards. Troop rewards, according to the Plarium Forums, are based on your losses. If you don't lose enough, you are less likely to get troop rewards. Problem 4: I don't have enough infantry. Strategy for problem 4: You don't. That is accurate. You need patience in making troops. You should constantly be making troops. It should never stop. If you ever get to the point when you have too many, send them to the battlegrounds. Back up your infantry with your cavalry first. If you need to back up your infantry and cavalry troops with occult units, try to minimize your losses. Don't send a lot, as the infantry should be the bulk of the attack. If you find yourself wanting to use bestiary units to back up the infantry, cavalry, and occult units, then you want to wait until you can train more infantry units. Problem 5: I don't know what rewards I'll get, so I don't know how much effort I should put into the Battlegrounds Strategy for problem 5: Good point. You have some options for what to do with your troops. Just ask yourself if you have enough high level troops or if you have enough ability to train higher level troops. If you have less than 500k offense, it is likely that you still need to build up your army. The battlegrounds is the place to trade in those low level troops for higher level troops, unless you just want to spend the IRL money. Problem 6: Sometimes I get troop rewards even though my infantry losses were low. Strategy for problem 6: I don't see how this is a problem. Get a real problem. OFFENSIVE SUMMARY Try to use as much infantry as possible when attacking normal battlegrounds in order to maximize your return. Be patient in building troops. ADAPTATION FOR DEFENSIVE BATTLEGROUNDS For defense, the strategy is similar. The only difference is that you need only send 1 archer in to the battleground and you will get a complete report back. There is no guesswork. Similarly, you need to send in mostly infantry troops and cavalry to maximize your rewards.